Dreamland
by Karl the Artillery Piece
Summary: Hunter Pak fought to protect humanity. He and his silver-eyed friends fought Grimm day and night. Then everything changed. They all died. What really made Yang put on that robotic arm at the end of Vol 4 Ep 4? Takes place in a semi AU/Dream sequence in the middle of Ep 4.
1. A Small Little Prequel

History books lack vital information. The world understood that. Some things are intentionally left out so as to leave a past behind. A past born from destruction, destruction born from the past.

Before the creatures of Grimm entered the world, humans flourished everywhere. They had no natural enemy. There was scientific progress. Many lived privileged lives. Sure there were small wars and armed conflicts between humans here and there, but there was peace overall.

The peace was fragile, however.

Humanity, already fragmented from its past conflicts, crumbled under the onslaught of the Grimm menace. Nation after nation fell. Humanity was driven into tiny corners of the world. Desperate to exterminate the Grimm, Humanity used the most destructive weapons they possessed.

All of them.

The world's nuclear arsenal was completely expended in the name of defence. The geography of the world changed forever. Fearing the worst, Humanity created the Faunus as an attempt to keep the "Human" race alive even after Humanity disappeared.

As the war went on, however, Humanity gathered what strength it remained into one final counter offensive. They pulled everything they had out of inventory and into the battlefield. Within fifty years of near destruction, Humanity regained a third of the territory it had lost to the Grimm. Their simultaneous and now coordinated strikes drove the Grimm back.

The Human counter offensive was spearheaded by the Silver-Eyed Warriors.

They possessed powers unimaginable to the battlefield. One shot from their weapons scared the Grimm into a hasty retreat. A single glare froze the enemy in fear.

But even they were not enough.

The Grimm, now more powerful than ever, returned with a vengeance, destroying the last of the organized Human Military resistance. From there, the Grimm continued to kill and destroy, often attacking Human and Faunus holdouts on sight. Almost all technology and civilization was lost.

Only until the discovery of Dust did Humanity return.

* * *

Patch

Present Day

Yang Xiao Long sat on her bed, observing the robotic arm on her bedside dresser. She sighed as she looked back at her right arm, at least what remained of it. She did not want to sleep. Sleep meant nightmares.

But her Dad couldn't look for Ruby because of Yang. Her emotional state pulled everyone down.

Yang sighed again, a far cry from her once cheerful personality. She closed the door to her room and flopped onto her bed. After lying there for a few minutes, she rolled over, taking her blanket with her, and settled on her side. Yang opened her eyes again to briefly look outside, intent on finding something cheerful before her nightmares began.

A shooting star streaked across the night sky.

Content, Yang closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Over 10,000 Years Ago…

Artificial Landmass No. 77

Aries Waffenfabrik Military District

Fifty Kilometers SE of Former British Isles

Fort Borodino, City Outskirts

The ground first began to tremble. Then it began to shake. Pebbles on the ground bounced into the air. Soon, the rumbling of feet and hooves echoed throughout the area. Something screeched overhead.

A soldier breathed heavily, his M4 Carbine jammed against his shoulder. Another soldier sat next to him, gripping his Luty SMG tight. He looked over to the soldier next to him, who stared through a pair of binoculars.

"See anything?" the second soldier asked. The third soldier nodded.

"Uh-huh," he replied. "Grimm. And lots of them."

The first soldier rolled his eyes.

"We're dead, aren't we?" he asked to no one in particular. He pulled the bolt of his Carbine back.

Everyone in the trench nodded in response to his question.

A group of men behind the trenches prepared a battery of antiquated cannons for action. Another group of men and boys jumped into the trench, some armed with assault rifles, others armed with antiquated Lee-Enfields. A platoon of T-72 main battle tanks rolled up alongside the trench. They halted with a puff of smoke from their exhausts.

The horde of Grimm charged closer and closer, the ground shaking violently at their footsteps.

The Artillery battery opened fire. A series of explosions rocked the center of the horde, sending a number of Beowulfs into the air. The horde still did not stop. The battery opened fire again, this time joined by the T-72s. Soon, everyone was firing on the horde. Bullets zipped across the air. Brass casings clattered into the air. Plastic magazines fell to the ground.

But the horde did not stop.

Suddenly, a giant Nevermore appeared over the artillery battery and launched a barrage of its deadly feathers. The crews fired desperately at the giant bird with their pistols, but were all impaled by the feathers. Soon, some of the soldiers in the trenches broke rank and ran.

A squadron of MiG-21Rs appeared to assess the scene. Using what limited armament they possessed, they managed to shoot down the Nevermore before succumbing to the feathers of more birds. One of the MiGs crashed into the Grimm horde.

Yet the Grimm did not stop.

A soldier was thrown into the air before being gobbled up by a Griffon. The Grimm overran the emplacements. The T-72s attempted to put up a fight, but stood no chance when a group of Death Stalkers pounced on them.

With the outskirt defenses overrun, the city's outer and inner defenses opened fire. Machine guns spat lead into the horde. 20mm cannons fired on the Nevermores and Griffons. Artillery churned up the ground underneath the horde. Soldiers and teenaged scouts fired everything they had. Aircraft strafed the Grimm. Nevermores strafed the Humans and Faunus. A MLRS battery within the city fired its deadly payload of rockets into the horde, causing many Grimm to go up in smoke.

Yet the Grimm did not stop.

Soon the outer defenses collapsed and Grimm filtered into the city, slaying anyone they could find.

Three teenagers ran across the street as one emptied his MP40 into a Beowulf on the way. They jumped over a fence. The girl in the back tossed a grenade into a group of Grimm, causing them to turn into puffs of smoke. The leader leveled her AK-12 at an Ursa. Within three shots the Ursa turned into smoke. The trio ran into more teenagers.

"Kuro! Where did everyone go?" asked the leader. One of the teens, Kuro, shrugged.

"I have no idea!" he replied. "Ariete went to find some of our guys! She's not back yet!"

"Tell her to come back here!" the leader ordered. "Now!" Kuro nodded. The leader turned to the two behind her.

"Alright, you two, follow me."

The three began running again. The boy caught up to the leader.

"Rapira!" he called. "Where… exactly… are we… going!?"

Rapira looked back at the boy.

"I already told you, Hunter!" she said. "Somewhere you and Mira will be safe!"

"I don't need to be saved!" Hunter exclaimed. "I can fight, thank you very much!"

To emphasise the point, he unfolded his 88mm AT gun and blasted a hole through a Goliath's head.

"See? I don't need…"

Rapira's 100mm smoothbore went off right next to Hunter's ear. He turned back just in time to see a Death Stalker explode.

"Don't need what?" Rapira asked. Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Point taken."

Mira struggled to keep up with the two. Her Black Arrow sniper rifle weighed her down quite a lot.

Try carrying a 12.7mm Anti-Material rifle everyday at the age of fourteen.

"Mira Zastava!" Rapira called. "Do you want to die!?"

Mira shook her head.

"No ma'am!" she replied.

"Good! Then run faster! The bunker is over there!"

* * *

The three arrived at a bunker where Kuro and Ariete already waited for them. Rapira smiled.

"Ariete Semovente," she said. "I thought you were dead."

Ariete blinked her silver eyes in embarrassment.

"Well, I did have to shoot through a bunch of Ursas to get here…"

The gaze of Rapira's silver eyes shifted to the rest of the team. Their silver eyes stared back.

"So? What are we doing, team leader?" Hunter asked.

Rapira sighed.

"The city is lost," she said. "There is nothing more we can do now. Central command is down and the inner defenses are overrun. Everyone should get in the bunker and…"

A soldier screamed. The sounds of tearing flesh echoed in their ears as the soldier's CETME-L landed in front of them. Ursas and Death Stalkers stood in front of the Silver-eyed warriors, one of the Ursas munching on the now deceased soldier.

Ariete racked the bolt of her 47mm AT gun. Kuro unfolded his 150mm howitzer and smacked the remaining three with it. They were thrown into the bunker.

"Hey! What are you…" Before Rapira could finish protesting, Kuro hit the button to close the door, saluting to the trio before the door finally slammed shut.

"Will…" Hunter muttered. "Will they be…"

"Shut up," Rapira said. "Come on. This way."

* * *

Within the room lay a number of what looked like lockers. Some were normal sized. Others looked like they could fit a human and these had a screen next to them.

"Ok Mira," Rapira said comfortingly. "Put your weapon in here." She pointed to one of the ordinary lockers.

"Good, now step right in here…"

"Is this a cryopod?" Mira asked. Rapira stopped. Hunter looked up from putting his weapons in a locker.

"Yeah…" Rapira said, surprised the girl figured this out so fast. "It is…"

"Will it hurt?" Mira asked. Rapira shook her head.

"No it won't," she said. "It'll be a little cold though."

"Okay…"

Mira stepped into the cryopod and the door automatically began to close.

"Right," Rapira said. "You're turn Hunter."

Hunter sighed. Just then the gunfire outside stopped and was replaced with loud scratching noises.

"Oh shit…" Hunter reached for his weapons locker but Rapira kicked him into the cryopod instead.

"Hey!" Hunter exclaimed as the door began to close. "What are you doing!?"

He tried to force the door open to no avail.

"Two is better than one, I guess," Rapira said to herself. Then she walked over to Hunter's cryopod and looked directly at his eyes.

Hunter understood.

He placed his hand on the glass. Rapira placed her hand over his.

"Don't die," he said. Rapira gave him a teary-eyed smile.

"That's my line, silly."

She walked away from the cryopod as the window finally froze over.

Rapira walked towards the door, thankful for the fact the bunker had an extra pair of doors in case of emergencies.

She moved her AK-12 to her left hand and held her 100mm with her right. She knocked her Soviet hat off her head, freeing her flowing white hair.

"I'm sorry, Hunter," she said, leveling her AK at the door's control panel.

"I probably won't make it this time."

She shot the control panel.

The doors slammed shut.

* * *

Author's notes: So, I recently got into RWBY and immediately my head started bursting with ideas. So I started this particular fic. No need to worry, a fair portion of this story should work with the canon.

Hopefully I did a good at starting this story out with a YANG.

Eh?

Eh...?

I'll leave... :(

Please leave a review. It motivates me to keep writing.

See you next chapter ;)


	2. The New Semester

"Yang! Wake up!"

Someone shook Yang's sleeping body.

"Yang~!" Yang sighed.

"Ugh," she managed. "Ruby, please… I'll get up in a sec…"

Yang slowly opened her eyes, her sister's eyes staring right back at her. She sat up and took a look around at her surroundings. She was in their dorm in Beacon. A certain cat girl and a certain Ice Queen were not present.

Yang took a look at her right arm and, sure enough, it was still there.

"Thank goodness," Yang thought. "It was just a dream."

She looked up to find Ruby packing her belongings.

"Um…?" she asked. "What's going on?" Ruby looked over to her?

"Huh? Yang, weren't you paying attention to the announcements?" she replied. "The Dorms are going to be renovated so we're moving to the older rooms."

Yang nodded in realization.

"Yeah… Weren't those only for two people, though?" she said. "Who's in who's room?"

Ruby placed a finger on her chin.

"Well…" She began counting the people in the dorms on her fingers.

"Weiss is with me," she began. "Jaune is with Pyrrha, Ren is with Nora, Blake is with Sun…"

"Aww…" Yang thought. "Blake left me…"

"... And Team CFVY is doing their own thing," Ruby finished.

"Wait, then who am I with?" Yang asked. She got no reply, however, as rose petals floated down to the ground where Ruby used to be. Yang sighed.

"Whoever I'm with," she said to herself. "Hope he can stand my puns."

* * *

"So, what's the wifi password?" a boy asked.

"Oh," Ruby said. "It's B3ACON#" The boy nodded.

"Thanks," he replied as he typed the password into his scroll. The two continued to walk towards the Dorms.

"Room number… room number…" the boy muttered to himself. Ruby looked over at his scroll and widened her eyes.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "That's my sister's room!"

She sweatdropped. This did not go unnoticed by the boy.

"Is that supposed be a bad thing?" he asked, a little nervous.

"Well…" Ruby began. "... Oh. We're here."

* * *

"Hey sis," Ruby called. Yang looked up from whatever she was doing. She was wearing her casual clothing, as there were no classes today.

"I brought your roommate," Ruby said and gestured the boy to walk over. Yang walked over to the boy.

"So you're the guy, huh?" she said. "I'm Yang Xiao Long. Nice to meetcha'."

The boy blinked a few times before nodding.

"... Hunter Pak," he replied. He took a brief look at Yang, smiled, and lifted his fist.

Yang returned the smile and bumped Hunter's fist with her own.

"I'm gonna leave, then," Ruby said. "Have fun you two."

She made her way to Weiss's room, leaving Yang alone with her new roommate.

"So…" Yang began as Hunter began to unpack. "Where're you from?"

"Vale," he replied. An awkward silence descended upon the two. Yang was the first to break it.

"Where in Vale?" she asked. This was possibly the first time she was having trouble making friends.

"Patch," Hunter replied. Yang widened her eyes.

"Really?" she asked. "That's where I'm from!" She failed to notice Hunter flinch at her words.

"But I've never seen you at Signal. How did you get to Beacon?" she asked. Hunter placed a few pictures by the bedside.

"Professor Ozpin saw what I could do," Hunter replied. "So he asked me to come here."

Yang nodded. She shifted her gaze to the pictures Hunter placed on his dresser.

She was about to say something, but Hunter's pained expression stopped her. She sighed.

"My team is heading downtown for some shopping," Yang said. They weren't exactly going to do shopping, but it was a good excuse to head out anyway. "Wanna come with?"

Hunter gave a silent nod in return. Yang sighed as she turned toward the door.

"...Some sister you got there."

Yang whirled around to face Hunter after his brief statement, but the now visible smile on his face silenced her.

* * *

"So where did Sun go?" Yang asked Blake.

"Oh, he went with the rest of his team," Blake replied. "We are headed to a bookstore first, right?"

"Yup!" replied Ruby. She energetically "bounced" along the sidewalk.

"Will you stop that!?" Weiss told her. "You are going to break something."

Yang laughed at the situation which unfolded in front of her, then looked back at Hunter, who was staring at the clouds with a longing look on his face.

"You okay?" she asked him. Hunter nodded.

"You know, Yang," Blake said. "Your lack of puns recently has been starting to worry me."

Yang stopped in her tracks.

"What?"

"Um… Blake? I wouldn't tell her that if I were you…" Ruby pointed out. Yang, on the other hand took a figurative step back to examine her emotional state.

Indeed, she was feeling a little depressed lately. Yang did not know why, but it did seem to affect her personality a little bit.

"Probably from that giant battle in the middle of Vale last semester," Yang concluded. "I guess all that stress left me feeling a little… **grimm** …"

Everyone remained silent.

"Eh? Guys?"

The remainder of team RWBY facepalmed at Yang's horrid pun.

"I warned you Blake," said Ruby. "You brought this upon yourself."

Yang then heard a voice from behind her.

"...puh!"

She turned around to find Hunter desperately trying to hide his laughter.

"Was it that funny?" Yang asked him, a small amount of disbelief in her voice.

"Um…" Hunter began to recover from his laughing. "It's just that this is the first time I've heard a Grimm pun like that in a long time."

Yang put her hands on her hips.

"Well, expect more in the near future," she said proudly, to which everyone else responded with a groan.

* * *

A few hours later…

"Professor Ozpin?" Hunter called. "You called?"

The door to Ozpin's office opened, revealing the Headmaster himself.

"Ah, Mr. Pak," said he. "Good to see you. Come in."

Hunter walked into Ozpin's office and took a brief look around. There were a number of books piled up on his desk. The windows outside overlooked the rest of Beacon. Ozpin waved Hunter over to the chair in front of his desk.

"So?" Ozpin began. "How is Beacon so far."

Hunter nodded in approval.

"It's peaceful," he replied. "I actually feel relatively safe for once."

Ozpin nodded in reply.

"Classes will start tomorrow," he said. "I have synchronized your schedule with Miss Xiao Long's for convenience sake."

"Yang's?" Hunter asked. "Why?"

"Is it not better to be in classes where you already know someone?" Ozpin replied. Hunter nodded. Ozpin did have a point.

"That will be all, Mr. Pak," Ozpin said. "You look quite tired." As if on cue, Hunter let out a soft yawn, which he quickly attempted to cover up.

"Thank you sir," Hunter replied. As he headed out the door, Ozpin called him again.

"I thought you had enough for a lifetime," he said. Hunter gave a brief smile.

"You would be surprised, sir," he replied. " _ **Sleeping for over ten thousand years can be quite tiring."**_

* * *

Author's Notes: I hath returned!

Anyway, welcome back to this RWBY fic. I have finally decided to make this fic an OC x Yang fic despite some opposition. To be honest I am more of a Bumblebee shipper myself, but something about Yang in Vol. 4 Ep. 4 made me want to make this fic. Also, despite the summary, this technically does not take place in an AU. It's called Dreamland for a reason.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review as I find they motivate me to write more.

I pray you return again! Ciao!

-SPSH Karl


	3. Battlescars

Hunter yawned as quietly as he could. Professor Goodwitch was busy explaining something about combat to one of the members of Team JNPR (obviously Jaune) and everyone else merely pretended to pay attention.

He had seen some of the sparring done in class, and, to be honest, he was quite disappointed.

Comparing anti-Grimm combat to anti-human combat was like comparing the Battle of the Somme to a game of fencing. Not that he actually knew what the Somme was, of course, but reading about it was enough for him.

Goodwitch could not help but notice Hunter's dissatisfied expression.

"Mr. Pak, do you have something to say?" she asked. Hunter looked up from his thoughts and shook his head.

"No, ma'am," he replied. "I do not."

Goodwitch nodded.

"Perhaps you would like to show Mr. Arc here how combat is supposed to work?" she asked.

Hunter narrowed his eyebrows.

"Is this some sort of test?" he asked, his silver eyes flashing a bit. Goodwitch nodded.

"Fine," Hunter said. "Who am I sparring with?"

* * *

Yang stared into the empty space in front of her, drowning out whatever was going on in class. Something about her surroundings did not feel right. Everything seemed a bit blurry around the edges, especially Pyrrha, and what was this negative emotion towards Blake?

Yang sighed and put such thoughts out of her head.

"Miss Xiao Long," Goodwitch suddenly said. "Would you like to help Mr. Pak here in demonstrating proper combat skills to Mr. Arc?"

Yang looked up in confusion.

"Uh… sure…"

She walked down to the stage, where Hunter was looking around at the rest of the room.

Yang cocked her two gauntlets, ready to pulverise her new roommate. Hunter hovered his hands over a pair of pistols still in their holsters.

"Ready?" Goodwitch asked. The two nodded.

"Begin."

* * *

"So, did anyone find out yet?" Sun asked Blake. Blake tilted her head in confusion.

"About what?" she asked. Sun responded by pointing to Blake's bow.

"Oh," she said. "No, not yet." It was around now that the two noticed the banging noise coming from one of the rooms.

"Sounds like Yang is mad," Blake commented. Sun nodded.

"You know, maybe…"

Before Sun could say anything, Hunter was suddenly blasted through the wall of the classroom he was in, his two Schnellfeuer machine pistols still firing in Yang's general direction. Yang ran in pursuit, her gauntlets blasting shotgun shells at Hunter.

Hunter ejected the magazines from both his guns and reloaded them in a rather dramatic fashion. He let fly another volley in Yang's direction. Yang managed to dodge most of the bullets, those which hit her glanced harmlessly off her gauntlets.

Hunter's playful smile did not go unnoticed by Yang.

She had to admit, she was having fun as well.

"Is that all you got!?" Yang taunted, throwing another punch in Hunter's direction. Hunter casually dodged Yang's fist.

"Oh trust me," he replied. "I got plenty more."

Yang suddenly felt a lot of pressure on her abdominal area. She looked down and briefly saw Hunter's knee digging into her stomach before sending her flying through the roof.

"Damn," Hunter commented. "That might have been not enough."

He jumped after Yang, using his Schnellfeuers to propel him up, and fired in Yang's direction.

"Don't think so!" Yang said. She fired a high explosive shell at Hunter, causing him to fly off the roof.

An orange tracer flew from Hunter's direction into where Yang stood, causing her to fly off the roof as well.

"Tsk," Hunter clicked his tongue as he landed. "Out of ammo."

Yang ejected the empty casings from her gauntlets.

"Old fashioned way?" she offered. Hunter shrugged.

"Try me," he replied.

The two dashed at each other, rapidly throwing punches. After a while, the two skid back a bit from the recoil of their punches (AN: Do punches have recoil? lol), their breathing cutting through the silence between them.

Their eyes flashed, Yang's red and Hunter's silver, as they dashed forward again. Hunter blocked Yang's left hook with his right arm. Yang smiled victoriously as she swung her other arm at Hunter's face.

"Stop!" a voice said suddenly.

Yang and Hunter paused, as commanded, and looked over towards the source of the voice.

"I believe sparring is not supposed to go on in the courtyard?" Ozpin sarcastically said, Goodwitch scowling in the background at the damage she was cleaning up.

"But," Hunter began, but stopped as Ozpin raised a hand to silence him.

"It would have been a tie, if that is what you wished to know," he said. The two Huntsmen-in-training blinked in confusion.

"Mr. Pak," Ozpin began. "If Miss Xiao Long's right hook had managed to hit you, I would be talking to a pile of ashes." Yang giggled a bit.

"And Miss Xiao Long," Ozpin continued. "Perhaps you should try looking down at the ground for a bit." Yang blinked in confusion before looking downwards.

She saw the barrel of some sort of artillery piece poking her in the stomach, with Hunter's hand on the trigger.

"Point being," Ozpin concluded. "It would have been a tie." He clapped his hands. "Alright everyone, back to class."

* * *

Yang stood next to the door which led to the infirmary. Hunter was in there for some time.

"Hope I didn't break his legs or something," she said to herself. It was around this moment when Hunter walked out of the infirmary, thanking the nurse for her help. He jumped when he saw Yang standing by the door.

"Um…" he stuttered as he hurriedly put his gloves on, but not fast enough. Yang managed to notice what was under the gloves.

"Your arms…" she said. Hunter clicked his tongue.

"Don't worry about them," he said. He started walking back to their dorm room, with Yang right behind him.

* * *

When the two got back to their room, Hunter threw off his gloves and jacket onto his bed, revealing what Yang thought she had seen.

His entire right arm and his left forearm were machines. And not the robotic arms made by Atlas or any commonly found on the market. They operated like cockwork. Literally.

"Looks like one of the gears broke," Hunter said as he moved his arm a bit. Yang was about to say something, but decided to say something else.

"My sister could look at it," she said. "She's a bit of a tech nerd."

Hunter looked up at the generous offer.

"Thanks," he said. "I'll think about." He collapsed down on his bed and sighed.

"I haven't fought that hard in a long time," Hunter chuckled. Yang laughed as well.

"I guess you could say that we ended that class…" Yang began.

"...with a Yang?" Hunter finished. Yang playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey," she said. "That's my line."

The two continued to laugh before settling down.

As Yang went to turn off the lights, she looked over to Hunter.

"Hey," she began. "Are you ever going to tell me about…" She motioned in the direction of Hunter's arms. Both Hunter and Yang's expressions gloomed a bit.

"Maybe tomorrow," he said.

Satisfied, Yang turned off the lights and headed to her bed.

* * *

Yang woke up to someone sobbing. Out of curiosity, she cautiously rolled over to face Hunter's direction. She heard the sound of someone blowing their nose replacing the sobbing. Hunter lay in his bed, a tissue lying next to him. His breathing was heavy and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Hey."

Hunter shook in surprise and looked up at the source of the voice. Yang bent over his huddled figure, her worry showing on her face.

"Need some fresh air?" she asked. Hunter nodded. Yang helped Hunter up as they walked over to the nearest balcony.

"Thanks," Hunter said. Yang nodded.

"Any time," she replied. She sat down across from Hunter and took some time to calm down.

The way Hunter acted reminded Yang of how her sister acted every time she had a dream of her mother.

"Does it have to do with your arms?" Yang thought, not realizing she actually said her thoughts out loud.

"What?" Hunter asked. Yang was about to take back what she said when Hunter stopped her.

"Yes," he answered. "It does."

Yang realized what Hunter was attempting to do.

"You don't have to…"

"Actually," Hunter cut her off. "I should. Telling someone might actually help with the pain." He shrugged. "Or so I have heard."

Hunter blew his nose.

"Make yourself comfy," he told Yang. "This is going to be a long one."

* * *

Author's notes: I wrote this chapter while listening to music, so I managed to find some good songs for my OCs by accident (Because the RWBY characters seem to always have their own theme songs)

Hunter Pak:

Character Theme: Hysteria by Nano

Battle Theme: Bokura no Senjou by Walküre

Rapira Feniks

Character Theme: GALLOWS BELL by Nano

Battle Theme: Magenta by Nano

That's all I could think of so far XD Take a listen to each song and tell my what you think.

See you in the next chapter :)


End file.
